Para quitar uma dívida
by Allie Fowl
Summary: Tudo pode acontecer quando um Malfoy tem uma dívida para com uma Weasley. DG
1. Porque não?

PARA QUITAR UMA DÍVIDA:

Capítulo I: Porque não?

"_Droga, droga, droga! Porque eu tinha que inventar de fazer isso justo agora?"_, pensava o garoto enquanto caminhava pela floresta proibída. Era inverno, faltava pouco para o feriado de Natal e ele resolvera ficar em Hogwarts. Era muito simples, ele só tinha que encontrar um graveto de Araquitel para completar a poção, mas dentre todos os lugares, ele tinha escolhido a Floresta Proíbida. "_Tenho que me lembrar de não fazer isso de novo."_ Enquanto ele andava, seus pés afundavam na neve que começara a cair na noite anterior. Draco Malfoy amaldiçoou a si próprio por não ter feito o que tinha que fazer antes, e mais ainda por não ter levado seus armários com ele, mas ele já estava lá, e não havia nada para se fazer naquele momento, além de procurar o graveto.

- Achei! – exclamou finalmente, recolhendo um graveto fino do chão. – Agora só tenho que voltar para Hogwarts por a... por onde?

Malfoy pôs-se a correr pelo lugar que acreditava ser por onde tinha vindo, mas a floresta apenas se tornava mais densa, mais escura. O ar estava ficando pesado, e com o frio, Draco não teve escolha, se não parar de correr e tentar achar outro caminho.

O garoto voltava preocupado, seguindo as poucas pegadas que conseguia encontrar, já que estava escuro, e ainda nevava, o que apagava as antigas pegadas, quando ouviu um barulho. Olhou para os lados, mantendo um semblante de preocupação no rosto. Não havia tido boas experiências ali em seu primeiro ano, numa detenção com Harry Potter, e agora tinha medo. Jurou para si próprio que não voltaria ali sozinho.

Draco viu algo se mexer pelos arbustos e começou a correr no sentido oposto. Tinha tanto medo, e corria com tanta fúria, que seus pés e pernas doíam devido ao impacto forte com o chão, e ele nem sentia os pequenos galhos a ferirem-lhe o rosto. Mas nessa fúria toda, Draco Malfoy não viu uma pedra em seu caminho.

- Merda! – gritou ao tropeçar e cair no chão. Tentou correr, mas percebeu que não podia, chegando a conclusão de que tinha quebrado a perna, ou algo parecido.

* * *

- Sim, Ron. Eu tenho certeza de que vou ficar, já avisei à mamãe, não tem nada com o que se preocupar... 

- Mas, Gina.

- Nada de "mas", Ronald Weasley. Eu preciso ajudar a Sarah, e eu vou ficar.

- Está bem, Virgínia.

- Tchau. – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão.

- Tchau, Gina. Vejo você quando voltar.

Gina acompanhou o irmão e os amigos até a saída do castelo, e despediu-se deles, mas não pôde evitar ficar um tanto quanto nervosa enquanto falava com Harry.

- Tchau, Gina. – disse ele, piscando pra ela.

- Até mais, Harry. – respondeu a ruiva, forçando-se para não gaguejar.

Gina acompanhou-os com os olhos, até saírem de sua vista, e quando se preparava para voltar, notou um certo loiro, de cabelos meio platinados e uniforme da Sonserina indo em direção à Floresta Proibída.

A garota desceu os dois degraus que faltavam para alcançar o chão e correu atrás dele. Ela sabia que podia ser perigoso, afinal ele era um sonserino, e estava indo para um lugar proibído, mas não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade. Ter irmãos como Fred e George às vezes era um problema, e por culpa deles Gina tornara-se uma garota muito curiosa.

Ela o seguiu furtivamente e viu-o entrar na Floresta. Resolveu ficar esperando por ele, para saber o que ele tinha ido fazer por ali.

* * *

- Era só o que me faltava! – Resmungou Malfoy, assustando alguns pássaros que estavam escondidos na árvore. 

O garoto tentava se arrastar, mas estava indo demasiado lento. Caiu na neve e olhou pra cima, vendo que começava a escurecer. Tremeu. Não de medo, mas de frio. A fim, se deixou levar pelo cansaço, e como estava fraco, pela corrida e pelo frio, acabou por cochilar.

* * *

Gina se desesperou. Não importava se ele era um sonserino. Era um ser humano e estava na Floresta Proibída há tempos. Comaçava a anoitecer e ele ainda não tinha saído. Pensou em chamar McGonnagal ou algum outro professor, mas achou melhor que não, assim, alguém poderia querer saber o real motivo da garota não ter ido passar as férias com a família. 

A ruiva levantou-se do lugar onde estava sentada, e entrou na floresta. Estava mais do que óbvio para ela que não devia estar fazendo aquilo, mas aquele mania idiota de querer ajudar os outros tomava posse de sua razão nesses momentos.

Seguiu em linha reta, até que a floresta começou a ficar mais densa. Procurava por pegadas, roupas, ou qualquer coisa que indicasse que ele havia estado por ali, mas não encontrava nada, até que achou um caminho de gravetos partidos, o que significava que alguém, ou algo, havia pisado neles.

* * *

Draco abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que pensou foi: _"Eu morri"._

- Não, você não morreu. – disse uma garota que estava ao lado dele. Só então percebeu que havia falado em voz alta o que pensara. – o inferno não é tão frio, Malfoy, e com certeza é pra lá que você vai quando morrer.

- Quem é você? – perguntou ele.

- Alguém que veio aqui pra te ajudar, mas se eu soubesse que era você, eu não teria vindo.

- Oh, obrigado. Você me deixou muito melhor agora. – ele tentou se levantar, mas lembrou-se de que tinha quebrado o pé.

- Não se mexa. – disse a garota com um tom autoritário. – Você sofreu uma torção no pé e forçá-lo vai ser pior. Venha comigo.

Gina pôs Draco apoiado em seu ombro e foi guiando-o para fora da Floresta enquanto ele mancava.

- Você ainda não me disse quem é.

- Importa? – perguntou a garota com raiva, porque ela tinha que ajudar o Malfoy?

- Importa. Você é uma grifinória. Quero saber quem é você.

Ela o fitou seriamente. Como alguém podia ser tão idiota? Ele também a olhou. Cabelos vermelhos, sardas, roupas de segunda mão.

- Ah, não! – exclamou – Você é uma Weasley.

- Não diga.

- Me solte, agora.

- Cale a bo...

- Me solte! – gritou ele com raiva.

- Ok. – ela disse largando-o no chão de qualquer forma.

- Meu pé, Weasley!

- Foi você quem pediu. Quer minha ajuda agora?

- Porque você me ajudaria?

- Porque não?

- Porque você é uma Weasley.

- Você quer a minha ajuda ou não?

Draco pareceu pensar por um momento. Não queria aceitar ajuda de um grifinório, ainda mais sendo um Weasley, ou pior, A Weasley. Olhou para o seu pé e decidiu que não tinha outra escolha. Ainda estava longe da saída, e havia bichos por ali.

_- Lumus._ – disse Gina, tirando-o de seu devaneio.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Estou indo embora. Achei que você não queria minha ajuda.

- Ande, Weasley. Me ajude agora.

Ela pareceu pensar, mas mais uma vez seu lado idiota decidiu que devia fazer algo, então apoiou-o em seus ombros e continuou a guiá-lo para a saída.

- Você está com febre. – disse ela de repente.

- O quê?

- Eu disse que você está com febre. Vou levá-lo para a Ala hospitalar assim que chegarmos ao castelo.

- Ok.

Draco estava ficando enjoado. Estava tendo contato físico com uma Weasley há tempos. Pensava como provavelmente ficaria cheio daqueles vermes de pobre quando se deu conta de que tinham saído da Floresta Proibída.

Gina o levou até a Ala Hospitalar e deixou-o lá, enquanto fazia uma poção para sua febre.

- O que está fazendo, Weasel?

Gina fingiu não ouvir a provocação. Não queria começar uma discussão ali.

- Sua poção para febre.

- Quem me garante que você não quer me enevenenar com isso aí? – perguntou quanto ela estendeu um frasco de vidro com um líquido lilás-esverdeado para ele.

- Se fosse pra te matar, Malfoy, eu teria feito isso na floresta, não dentro do castelo.

Ele pareceu pensar durante um tempo. Então aceitou a poção e bebeu-a num só gole.

Gina fez menção de se retirar do local, mas Draco puxou seu braço.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou.

Com o movimento brusco, deixou o graveto de Araquitel cair de seu bolso, e Gina viu.

- O que você pretendia fazer com Araquitel, Malfoy? – perguntou ameaçadoramente, estendendo o graveto para ele.

- Não é da sua conta, Weasley! – disse puxando o graveto da mão dela, o que fez seu pé doer um pouco, já que ele girou na cama para fazê-lo.

- Bem, Malfoy. Foi isso que você foi buscar na Floresta Proibída?

- E se foi?

- Não importa, mesmo. – disse virando-se para sair.

- Você vai sair?

- Claro.

- Mas e o meu pé?

- Volto mais tarde pra ver isso.

- O que você faz aqui, afinal?

- Eu estou assistenciando Madame Pomfrey. Estou fazendo um estágio para me tornar medi-bruxa. Eu não vou te matar, garoto.

- Eu sei disso. – disse ele com um sorriso desdenhoso enquanto ela se afastava nervosa.

* * *

**N/A1:** Essa é minha primeira fic e eu sei que vai ficar uma merda, mas é o melhor que posso fazer por enquanto ". Eu gostaria de dedicá-la à Yellowred e à Duda, pq elas são minha inspiração pra escrever. XD 

**N/A2:** Sim! Uma D/G! Meu shipper favorito! XD  
E sim... vai ter um pouco de H/G no início. Paciência!


	2. Cindy Neil

Capítulo II: Cindy Neil

Gina desceu as escadas correndo, indo em direção às masmorras, quando esbarrou em uma pessoa. Já estava se desculpando quando percebeu quem era:

- Sarah! – exclamou a garota.

- Gina, eu precisava mesmo falar com você! Eu falei para os meus pais que ia ficar pra te ajudar e...

- É, eu também disse isso.

- Eles deixaram?

- Sim, e os seus?

- Também. – disse a garota sorrindo de orelha à orelha.

Sarah era colega de dormitório de Gina. Fazia o sexto ano, era grifinória, e há pouco tinha se tornado a melhor amiga da ruiva. Tinha os cabelos castanhos-claro, lisos, que iam até os ombros, os olhos cor-de-mel e um sorriso enorme.

- Sendo assim, vamos ao corujal mandar uma carta para a srtª Neil.

- Não posso. – disse Gina apontando para a porta da enfermaria, acima da escadaria, com o queixo.

- Ah... quem se arrebentou dessa vez?

- Malfoy.

Sarah não pôde conter o riso ao imaginar a cena. O que teria acontecido? Treino de quadribol? Briga com um grifinório? Bem, se tratando de um Malfoy, de _Draco Malfoy_, não precisava ter sido um grifinório.

- Ok, eu vou sozinha. Te vejo mais tarde.

- Até mais.

Gina seguiu até a sala de Snape, para pegar uns pedaços de raíz de carvalho. Para sua sorte, o professor não estava na sala, então ela foi até a estante e pegou o que queria, voltando em seguida para a enfermaria.

- Até que enfim. – resmungou o loiro que ainda estava na cama.

- Malfoy... você tem alguma doença?

- Não.

- Alguma alergia?

- Não.

- Está tomando medicamento, ou usando algum tipo de poção, ou cremes de beleza?

- Não, embora eu tenha certeza de que você achou que eu tomava banho com esses cremes de beleza.

Gina bufou. Como ele conseguia ser tão irritante? Ela preparou a poção para evitar uma penumonia o mais rápido que pôde, não queria que ele ficasse doente por causa da friagem e acabasse por voltar à Ala Hospitalar.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o garoto.

- Uma poção, idiota. Não percebeu?

- Eu sempre soube que os Weasley eram burros, mas eu não sabia que eram mal-educados também.

- Engole logo isso, Malfoy. – disse a garota rude. – _Férula!_ – logo um monte de ataduras envolveram o pé do garoto.

- Isso é horrível! – resmungou o garoto.

- Tchau. – disse ela saindo da Ala hospitalar – Volte daqui a três dias para tomar outra dose da poção e pronto.

* * *

Sarah caminhava com uma alegria absoluta para o corujal. Finalmente ela e Gina teriam a chance que tanto queriam. Pegou no bolso das vestes a carta que ela e a amiga tinham escrito no dia anterior e prendeu à uma coruja: 

"_Prezada srtª Neil,_

_Nós estaremos no Três Vassouras, às 15:30, no dia marcado.  
Estaremos aguardando a sua resposta._

_Atenciosamente,  
Virgína Weasley e Sarah Andersen."_

* * *

"_Quem aquela garota pensa que é?_", pensava Draco Malfoy enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto, ainda mancando por causa do pé quebrado. "_Ela acha que pode mandar num Malfoy. ACHA._" 

- Ei, Draco! – gritou uma garota de cabelos negros em corte chanel e cara de buldogue amassada. – Draco!

- O que é, Parkinson? – perguntou o garoto com cara de poucos amigos.

- Nossa, Draco. Que foi que eu te fiz, hein? Eu só vim te avisar que vai ter uma festa pra comemorar a vitória da gente sobre a Corvinal ontem.

- Ah, claro. – disse ele mudando totalmente a expressão facial. Nada melhor do que festas e quabribol.

- Vai ser na segunda sala à direita do corredor 2. Depois da meia-noite de amanhã. Você já tem acompanhante?

- Não. – disse ele sério.

- Humm... eu também não.

- Sério? – perguntou com a voz carregada de ironia e riu. – Até mais, Pansy.

* * *

- Gina! - gritou Sarah entrando no dormitório. 

- E aí, Sah? Mandou a carta?

- Mandei... disse que estava esperando a resposta.

- Depois de amanhã. Depois de amanhã... Depois de amanhã!

- Falta pouco, né?

- Eu mal posso esperar.

- Gina... você sabe que é ilegal, não é?

- Eu sei, mas não tem problema. Não é perigoso nem nada. Eu preciso fazer isso, Sarah.

Uma série de bicadas furiosas na janela fez com que as duas parassem de conversar. Ginny seguiu até a janela e a abriu. A coruja deixou um papel que caiu em sua cabeça e saiu, deixando uma Gina irritada, com um pouco de dor.

_"Prezadas srtªs Weasley e Andersen,_

_Estarei lá._

_Cindy Neil."_

- Ela é direta, né? - perguntou Sarah quando terminou de ler.

- Realmente! - disse Gin.

- O que houve com o Malfoy? - perguntou a morena mudando totalmente de assunto.

- Ahh... aquele idiota quebrou o pé. Estava na Floresta Proibída...

- Fazendo o que?

- Não lembro... acho que ele tinha ido buscar... - uma luz iluminou a mente de Gina. - araquitel!

- Araquitel? - exclamou Sarah assustada. - Você acha que ele também...

- Não, não acho. - disse Ginny interropendo os pensamentos da amiga. - Boa noite, Sarah. É melhor a gente ir dormir.

- Boa noite, Gin.

Gina demorou a pegar no sono... embora tivesse descartado totalmente na hora, agora começava a desconfiar. Como podia ter certeza de que ela e Sarah eram as únicas? Nunca se sabe...

* * *

**N/A:** Aeeee... mais um capítulo. Eu achei que não fosse terminar essa porcaria nunca!  
Tcham-tcham-tcham-tcham... o que será que Ginny e Sarah estão fazendo? Será que Draco também está? Para saber, leia o próximo capítulo! lol  
Eu sou péssima nisso!

**Desculpem pela demora! Eu estive lendo o Half-Blood, e o desenrolar desse sexto livro acabou com a minha historinha TT Por isso vou continuar o "Para quitar uma dívida" como se nem tivesse saído o Half-Blood Prince ainda, ok? Até mesmo pq nem todo mundo leu e spoiller é chato pra caramba.**

Respostas para as Reviews:

**NaHemWe: **_Que bom que você tá gostando da fic! Elogios são sempre bem-vindos! "  
Oh, sim. O Draco é muito folgado... ele vai ficar mais folgado ainda! E, você tem razão, eu não me importaria de ter um folgado desses pra mim... na verdade, eu adoraria!  
Obrigada pelos elogios, e pela propaganda da minha fic também! Sua review foi a primeira da minha vida. xP_

**Heloisa:** _Vlw, menina! Eu realmente vou precisar!_

**Miri:**_ Nhaaaa! Que bom que você gostou da fic. Vlw mesmo, tá?_

**Dessinha McGuiller:** _Ainda bem que você gostou... minha primeira fic, sabe como é, né? P  
Eu também acho o Harry um banana, mas até que no Half-Blood ele tá melhorzinho. Vc já leu?  
E sim, com o Draco no meio, qualquer história fica interessante._

**P.W.M.:** _Tudo vai ser explicado no desenrolar da história, até o que se mexe nos arbustos... xD É daí que vem a dívida...  
Sim, ela ainda gosta do Harry... "  
Vou escrever o mais rápido possível!_


	3. Nota da Autora

Pow, eu estou desistindo de continuar com a fic.  
Primeiro, quando eu estava com o cap. 3 quase pronto, meu HD foi formatado e eu perdi tudo.  
Depois, eu li o Half-Blood e fiquei sem animação NENHUMA pra continuar.  
Eu ainda tentei, mas aí eu fiquei sem internet, e ferrou de vez.  
Peço desculpas à todo mundo que estava acompanhando a fic.  
E pra todo mundo que deixou reviews, muito obrigada. x 


End file.
